


Bleeding Hearts

by StarryFire14



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryFire14/pseuds/StarryFire14
Summary: Lucy wakes after Tartaros's fall to find her home and family gone, her first spirit inaccessible, and the world falling apart around her. Watch her as she stands up again, using the small spark of hope she has that Aquarius can be saved, and finds the strength she needs to overcome the pains of her past... and those lurking in her future. Mashima owns FT, Desna owns Pradeshverse.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60





	1. 1: When One Door Closes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I’m excited to be back with a fresh work. I’ve been working on a whole host of new characters and settings, been getting more in tune with the world I’m writing in and around, and after much debate on my part I’ve decided to start fresh with a new chapter piece. I will be getting back to my other stories but, in order to get my head on straight and back in the game, I’m starting with something brand new that I’m really excited about.
> 
> Thank you, all of you who are sticking with me even through my slow updates. I hope you’ve enjoyed the stories I’ve put out for you and I’m more excited than ever about this one, I believe it will be the best work yet and I’m really happy to share it with you.
> 
> As always, I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it’s original characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima. I do not own the Pradesh family or it’s extended universe, Desna does (if you haven’t read her stories, what are you waiting for?! Get on it!). I’ve gotten feedback for various characters and story elements from MrsPuppetEx, Darlingnkki, and NightmareSenshi. All credit to them for the help I’ve received and the characters they’ve created.
> 
> You will be meeting some of my OCs throughout this work as well, so be prepared to let me know what you think!
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> -Starry

Chapter 1: When One Door Closes

The incident between Fairy Tail and Tartaros had left Magnolia in shambles. Some blamed Fairy Tail, some blamed the demon guild, some just… simply didn’t know who to blame and instead just blamed themselves, going over and over all the possible things they could have done that would have skewed the outcome, and oftentimes coming up just empty. The simple fact of the matter was, the threat that Tartaros presented was too large an obstacle to be faced without consequences, and the tools they had at their disposal? The risks they presented? They were too big an obstacle to ignore, too.

All of Earthland had been at risk, the magic of the world didn’t feed just the mages in it but the land itself, the balance of the voids, the balance of… life. And more than one nation had come forward condemning what Fiore’s magic council had put into motion with their face project. Tensions across the Ishgaran peninsula were high, people were struggling, nations colliding and things were looking bleak, even after the victory over the enemy that Fairy Tail had scored.

To Lucy, though, none of that mattered. Her parents were gone, her home was gone, her whole life thrown into chaos over one group of fabricated demons trying their hand at being gods, and the hubris of the nation she was born in giving them the tools to do it, even still, that wasn’t what had her on her knees in the rubble that was once Fairy Tail’s guildhall. Rocks cut into her flesh, the sun burnt her skin, the tears streaming silently down her face fell to the ground, and through it all she didn’t move. Not for hours. Because what she had lost was greater than all of it. She had lost a connection to her soul. She had lost the one constant in her life, the one thing that kept her going, Aquarius and her spirits, and Lucy’s faith in the good in the world went with her.

It had been three days since Fairy Tail disbanded and still… every day, Lucy found herself here as the sun began to set, until it began to rise. She’d been determined to stay, to help Magnolia rebuild, but every day there was a new friend deciding to leave. 

The first day, Natsu. And he’d done nothing but leave her some shitty note that said he had to leave. To be honest, parts of her understood that. He’d lost his father after just finding him, his faith in the world had been shaken just as hers had, and she understood the need to run, to go searching for some kind of way to regain a little of what had been lost. Still though, none of that had made it hurt any less. It hadn’t made her heart any less broken.

The second day, most of the rest of the guild had gone. Whatever family bond the dragons had shared had been broken, Lucy guessed, by Natsu’s decision to leave. Wendy had always thought of the man as a brother of sorts, and without him there? Nothing was stopping her from going to get the education in medicine she’d been wanting so badly. So she left. The last Lucy had heard, she’d been going for Bosco, rumors of a dragon there that did healing had drawn her. Carla of course, went with her. Gajeel, he’d been in what was basically a dark guild, before Fairy Tail gave him hope. Without that home, he’d gone off, trying to find some other place to be that would give him opportunity to make up for his mistakes. He’d said goodbye, at least, unlike Laxus, who had just left first chance, heading… somewhere, the Thunder Legion in tow. Lucy wasn’t sure where, but she was sure he wasn’t coming back.

The others had gone, too. Wakaba had lost his wife in the battle, she’d been in one of the buildings that had been destroyed. No one had seen him, apart from Macao and Romeo but they wouldn’t say much about it when they’d approached Lucy and informed her they were leaving.

The third day, had been the day Gray had finally gotten up the courage to tell Lucy he was leaving. He was like a brother to her, and he knew it, he’d been there, sleeping at her house, staying at her side, trying to make sure she’d be okay but he’d needed time too. Lucy understood that, and so when he’d told her he had to go to Iceberg, to find out what was happening with his magic, she just hugged him and told him she understood. After all, it was far and above better than Erza’s departure. The ‘queen of the fairies’ had not taken the loss well, and she’d berated the guild for the first two days, trying to convince people to stay and when she couldn’t… she’d just left on her own, all the while looking at Lucy and telling her it was her fault for not speaking up and supporting Erza’s arguments. The redhead just, for some reason, couldn’t tell that Lucy wasn’t really there, that she was locked up in her mind scrambling to find some reason for it all, some sort of reason to keep moving after everything happened… after giving up her first spirit for people that were now just giving up on themselves and the life they’d built together.

“You’re going to catch a cold,” a voice said behind her, drawing Lucy from her thoughts.

She looked up and behind her, blinking a bit to clear her eyes. The sun had set, the stars out now and when she looked back, Loke was out, hands in his pockets as he looked her over seriously, “You’ve got me worried,” he admitted.

“I’m fine,” Lucy lied, wiping her face as she shifted, moving off her knees to sit in the rubble. She wore longer shorts, now, a long-sleeved shirt that covered up her collarbone, her long blonde hair pulled back from her so she didn’t have to mess with styling it.

Loke shook his head, moving to sit next to her, pulling her leg into his lap, starting to clean out the cuts on her knees and shins carefully, “You’re not, Lucy. And you can lie to yourself about that all you want, but you can’t lie to me. I see right through you.”

“I…” Lucy sighed at him, leaning into him a little, letting herself be comforted if just a little. She hadn’t let her spirits out, hadn’t called them, not since she lost Aquarius. Apparently, Loke was more stubborn than her, “I know. I’m… trying to come to terms with it all,” she told him quietly.

“I know you are, Princess, but you can lean on us, too. I know, since you lost her, you’ve lost faith in yourself as a summoner,” he said, looking up at her, “But you need to know, we haven’t lost faith in you. Our contracts all stand and they will continue to. You are a good keyholder, and a good friend, and none of us would change our circumstances. Not even her.”

Lucy sighed once more, brushing a stray hair back from her forehead as he cleaned her wounds and lightly bandaged them, “I can feel you, I hear you, I’m not ignoring you… I just can’t do it right now, Loke. I can’t bring myself to call your name. I just… lock up, I’m terrified of losing more of you… of being the reason you lose access to Earthland.”

“A few things,” Loke said, looking at her seriously as he lifted her leg a little to get the bandage wrapped around it, starting at her knee and working downward, “One, it was not your fault. It was the demons and the circumstances. And two… Aquarius isn’t locked away in the way you think she is.”

“What?” the celestial mage froze, staring blankly at Loke for a few minutes before she pulled free from his grip so she could grab his shoulders and shake him, “What do you mean? Tell me! Is she free?!”

Loke let out a yelp, shaking his head and smiling at her as he put a hand on her head, “Oi… settle down… Gonna give me whiplash,” he laughed a little and Lucy glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest, “Don’t you mess with me, Loke! Not about this… tell me.”

“I can’t,” Loke sighed, but he was grinning, “But… that fire… that’s the first time you’ve been yourself in three days,” he said, moving his hand from the top of her head to her cheek, “I’m glad you’re back. But you know the rules… there’s only so much I can say.”

Lucy huffed, settling back down but the overwhelming despair had lightened some, the fractured pieces of her soul she thought might drive her mad starting to mend just a bit as she thought through her options, then sighed at her spirit, “Tell that bastard old man I think these rules are stupid… what can you tell me?”

Loke smiled, “I’ll pass it along. As for what I can tell you… there’s a school in Bosco. Your father hid it from you, it’s called the Academe Cellestine. They are the foremost authority on Celestial matters in all of Earthland. If there is anywhere that has the answers you need… it’s there.”

The summoner’s eyes widened and she stared, “There’s a what?”

“You heard me.”

Lucy just blinked, then nodded, cringing slightly as she ran her hands through the rubble at her sides, “I’ll have to leave.”

“You will,” Loke agreed, standing again and straightening his tie, lifting a hand to adjust his glasses, “We all have to move on some time, Lucy. You can stay here if you want… but Fairy Tail is gone.”

She sighed, swallowing thickly past the emotion welling up in her now that the numbness was fading, pushing it aside though to focus on the stirrings of determination welling up in her, “If there’s a chance I can help her get back… even if I can’t gain her contract again… I’m going to take it,” she said, hands clenching into fists against the rough ground.

“Good,” her spirit said, smiling faintly at her, “We’ll be with you, every step of the way,” Loke said, before he closed his eyes and vanished in a swirl of sparkling golden stardust that washed over Lucy, filling her with a warm affection for a moment before it faded.

She stood, the smallest of smiles spreading on her face as she took a breath, “Goodbye, Fairy Tail…” she whispered on the wind as she took slow steps back to her apartment, for the last time.


	2. 2: Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy says goodbye to Magnolia, and to Fairy Tail... maybe for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> Thank you for tuning in. I plan to keep posting pretty regularly on this story, so hang in there! Please, if you have thoughts leave me a review!
> 
> As always, I don’t own the Pradesh Family or Fairy Tail, or any of the characters associated with each. Pradeshverse is Desna’s brain child, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye

Lucy walked into her apartment, drawing a slow breath and moving through the door, taking a good look around. She wasn’t sure if she’d be back, what the future had in store for her but she did know, this little one bedroom apartment had seen her through the happiest and most tragic moments of her life and leaving it was honestly difficult. 

When she’d left the Konzern, she’d done so knowing that it was what she’d wanted, running from a father who saw her as nothing more than a tool for power, too broken by his own hurt to see what he’d become. She’d left behind stuffy parties with people she couldn’t stand, a life of falsehoods and power, where men held the keys to the kingdom and women stood silent and pretty in their shadow. This? This was different and she knew it. This was a life she’d chosen for herself, where she’d met the family that had truly shown her what love was.

She took another deep, steadying breath before she stepped further into her room, turning to lock the door behind her. She did know, there was no one coming, no one who would come barging through that door, or the window, or the fireplace, but even still she locked it. She had something she needed to do before she left and she didn’t want to be interrupted.

The celestial mage walked through the apartment, first. Packing what she thought she couldn’t live without, setting aside the things she could get decent money with so she could sell it for travel expenses, leaving the rest to be sold or donated by the landlady.

She showered, packed up the bathroom, packed away pictures, cried again and had no shame in the action… saying goodbye was hard. Even still, those were just… stalling tactics mostly. When she tried showering for the third time that day she realized what she was doing, procrastinating, and she growled under her breath, her frustration spiking, “LUCY!” she yelled at herself, staring at the tear-stained teen in the mirror, “Get your shit together,” she told herself and while her eyes did narrow she felt no less together, no less terrified of the future. She did though, toss the towel she held across the room, pushing the sadness and the horrible feelings aside and instead just focusing on her anger. That, at least, was an emotion she could use to push herself forward.

She stomped back to her desk, sat heavily in her chair, and pulled out her manuscript. She must have stared at it for an hour before she finally turned to the last written page, put her pen to the paper, and started to write.

The novel had been about the adventures of two best friends, living in a group of people that pushed them up, loved them and helped them achieve everything they wanted to. It was a story of hope, vibrance, life… and Lucy had always planned a happy ending. She was a happy person, she loved feeling good and helping others feel the same but as the words fell down onto the page, as each drop of ink fell from her pen, the story turned dark… the friendships grew apart, the life faded from the pages and when she was finished, she simply took the pages to her fireplace, and lit them aflame. 

She thought it was appropriate, really, that the manuscript she’d worked so hard on would be destroyed by fire, and as she sat back to watch the pages curl from the heat before igniting she let out a soft chuckle. Lucy felt oddly relieved by it, comforted by the fact that after she’d finished it, after everything had fallen apart, she could just toss it aside and start over… write her own destiny, which was what she’d set out to do when she left the konzern in the first place.

The celestial stood again, now, not feeling sadness or loss for the first time in days, instead feeling hope as her gaze shifted back to her writing desk, to the blank papers there and she smiled, drying her eyes, “Here we go again…” 

“I’ve taken the liberty of gathering your items, Princess,” a feminine voice spoke stoically, and when Lucy turned the pink haired spirit tilted her head at the woman, arms clasped in front of her, “Punishment?”

Lucy snorted softly, “No, Virgo. Thank you.”

Virgo dipped her head, vanishing with the bags Lucy had packed, the celestial smiling now as looked around the room. There was nothing left here for her while she could wait, spend another night there… she didn’t want to.

She moved to the door and walked back out of the room, leaving an envelope in the landlady’s mailbox with her last month’s rent and an explanation before she walked out of the building, her steps measured. 

“Gemini, Scorpio,” Lucy called, her voice soft as she walked through town, back toward the guild hall.

Two blue doll-like figures appeared, small in stature, bouncing around with smiles on their little faces as they bounced in a circle around her, “Piri, Piri!”

Lucy smiled at them both as a tall tanned man with a metallic tail curling up from the base of his spine up above his head appeared at her side, looking more somber than normal, his gloved hands swinging at his sides as he looked at her in question.

The summoner smiled sadly at Scorpio, then, shaking her head, “How is she?”

“We are good, Princess. She’s pissed at you for moping…” Scorpio said, his lip drawing up into a half smile, “Says she’s gonna drown you for burnin’ your novel.”

Lucy laughed, “I couldn’t keep it going from where it was… burning it gave me… hope.”

Scorpio blinked, “If you say so,” he said a little incredulously.

“Anyway,” The summoner continued, smiling at her spirits, “I was hoping to ask a favor…”

“Whatever you need, Lucy,” Scorpio responded, the blue dolls bouncing higher grinning, “Anything,” Mini said, “to help!” Gemi finished brightly.

She smiled and nodded, “I want to build something… so that even when the rubble is cleaned up, Fairy Tail is remembered.”

“I’m not a building spirit,” Scorpio blinked.

“Not sure we met,” Gemi began, “Anyone builders, Princess,” Mini finished, their bouncing slowing down a bit and Lucy shook her head, smiling, “Actually, Gemi, Mini… I was hoping you could turn into Natsu.”

Scorpio blinked slowly at her and then grinned, “You want to make glass.”

“I do,” Lucy said, her eyes determined, “I know getting Natsu’s form will be hard, but I think we can do it… what do you think, Gemini?”

The blue spirits cheered before they morphed, moving together and then shifting, growing taller, pink hair sprouting from the top of their head, blue fading into a soft peach color of tanned skin and when they looked like Natsu they grinned at her in that same bright way that had her heart catching in her chest, “There… you did it…” she managed.

“We did!” They cheered, approaching the rubble, nearly skipping to it as Lucy drew slow, steady breaths to keep from breaking down again.

Scorpio put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed as they approached what was left of the guild together.

Lucy drew a breath, all three of them starting to push a space clear before she nodded to Scorpio, “I want to make it hard for them to remove it,” she said quietly and the spirit nodded, spreading sand over a wide area before the summoner smiled at Gemini, “Go ahead,” she said and then braced herself as the spirit consumed her magic, fire bursting on Gemi-Natsu’s hands before they raised their hands, directing it to the sand, pushing it hotter and hotter until the sand started to melt together, turning clear and glassy. It wasn’t perfect, the sand wasn’t pure silica and so there were particles still even as the glass cooled, it wasn’t entirely transparent… Lucy, though, she thought that was fitting. After all, Fairy Tail had never been perfect.

She eventually sat, meditating as the two spirits worked for hours, a section at a time until a sculpture formed, about ten feet tall, three feet wide at it’s widest point… a fairy that looked remarkably similar to a blue haired spirit Lucy had once owned, wings on her back and a tail dipping down past the wide glass base to touch the ground. 

When they were finished Lucy slumped, sending both back as she lay back on the building she’d been propped up against, just smiling, breathing heavily as her magic recovered and she watched the sun set behind the beautifully imperfect glass statue.

Lucy waited, watching the sun set over the water and the remains of her guild before she stood… she knew she was too low on magic to be comfortable but she refused to stay there. She’d said her goodbyes, she wouldn’t linger any more. 

She walked through town, humming a soft sad song as she passed broken buildings. She had to detour past a bridge that had been destroyed, walking over a sad excuse for a replacement that was just a few boards secured on either side and an unsteady railing, finally making it to the train station and walking inside, heading for the booth in the center of the far wall and smiling softly at the tired looking young brunette behind the counter, “I need one for Hargeon, please.”

The young man started, sitting up as if woken from a light nap and he blushed, “Oh, oh right, of course,” he responded, scrambling to check the schedule, “There’s actually one leaving in ten minutes… will that work?”

“Yes,” Lucy said softly.

“Okay, great!” he said, getting the ticket ready behind the glass and then he looked out at her, speaking through the microphone, “One way or round trip?”

“...one way.”


	3. 3: Letting Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy finds herself with time to kill and a Lion spirit desperate to raise her spirits, meanwhile someone new enters into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers!
> 
> Thanks for coming in again, I'm so excited to share this next chapter with you. I've been working hard to improve my writing overall and I'm happy with how this is turning out. Please, reviews, comments, and PMs are always welcome!
> 
> As always, I do not own Fairy Tail. The expanded Pradeshverse is Desna1's, Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Letting Loose

“Princess,” a soft voice spoke, waking the young blonde woman from her slumber. The train from Magnolia to Hargeon wasn’t particularly long, only an hour and some change but the celestial mage had used more magic than she wanted to admit having her spirits build what they had. She wouldn’t regret it though, not for one second, the gesture quite honestly was all she had left to give to the home she’d lost. 

Lucy sat up in the compartment, warm brown eyes opening slowly to catch sight of spikey orange hair, something she was somewhat used to at this point and the familiarity had a smile pulling at her lips, “Loke… are we there?” she asked, her voice rough and lower than the normally light, melodic sound, one of many indicators that she was barely awake.

“Yep,” Loke smiled at her, warm hands pulling at her hands, helping her sit up before one moved to brush tousled light blonde hair back from her heart shaped face, “It’s still dark, we should get a hotel,” he told her.

“No, I want to go as soon as possible,” Lucy spoke again, her voice gaining some strength before she yawned, stretching her arms over her head, taking the dark wood paneling around her, the leather bench on the other side of the space, racks overhead and the window, outside of which the landscape was moving past the window slowly as the train approached the Hargeon Station. She cut her gaze back to Loke and narrowed her eyes a bit, “You moved me.”

Loke gave her an easygoing smile, “Maybe.”

The celestial rolled her eyes a bit as she pushed off the bench, standing slowly before she stretched her long legs, another yawn escaping her, “I’m going to have to pay extra for the compartment seat,” she sighed.

“Nah, I talked to the attendant, the train is mostly empty so they didn’t mind,” Loke assured, giving her a fanged grin that she shook her head at as she straightened up again, “Alright… thank you,” she said, moving for the door and opening it to look around a moment.

A male voice echoed over the speakers, ”Hargeon Station,” the conductor spoke as the train slid to a stop, “Passengers, mind the gap as you exit the train.”

Lucy rubbed at her eyes as she moved for the doors, stepping out of them, Loke following just after, looking down at his shiny patent leather shoes as they walked into the city.

Despite the late hour the city was lit up, lights inside buildings illuminating the streets. People were still milling about, mostly concentrating on going to and from the southwest corner of town where the nightclubs and late night businesses resided, as well as a few all night diners for the ‘up all night’ crowd members.

Lucy sighed as they walked through the main street, looking around and then up at the stairs, catching Aquarius’s constellation in the sky and biting her lip.

“Lucy,” Loke said softly, his arm moving up around her shoulders, “I know you want to leave, but… it’s like two in the morning. All the determination in the world isn’t going to force a boat to leave at this time of night.”

Lucy blinked, looking over at him, “I… hadn’t thought of that,” she admitted, letting out a soft groan as she leaned into his hold just a bit, her footsteps near silent on the cobblestone. She was wearing her comfortable sneakers, not able to bring herself to put heels on. Her hair was pulled back, though sleep had pulled strands loose and her face was makeup free.

Loke eyed her a bit and smiled, “I have an idea… you don’t want a hotel?”

The celestial looked around, her mind going back to the first time she’d travelled to Hargeon, to the first time she’d stayed in a hotel there… it was just before Natsu had found her…

“No, I really don’t… I’d rather sleep on a park bench.”

“I don’t think it’ll come to that,” Loke laughed a bit. He felt her sadness, her nostalgia and he knew why she was hesitant but he wasn’t being insensitive… he just chose to meet her negative feelings with positive ones, and it usually worked, “Do you trust me?”

Lucy stared at him, “Of course I do!” she said, a glare tightening her eyes, “why would you even ask that?”

“Because,” Loke grinned at her, “We’re going clubbing.”

Lucy stared at him for a full minute, “What?”

Loke’s eyes danced as he smiled at her, “You heard me.”

The celestial let out a strangled sound, heat flooding her cheeks, “We are not… Loke, I’ve never been before and I don’t plan to start now.”

“You need to relax, Princess, and that’s a good way to do it. I doubt you plan to sleep tonight anyway and you need to feel alive. I thought you said you trusted me?”

“I…” Lucy glared at him, but he did have a point she couldn’t deny, “I do trust you.”

“So…?”

“...fine.”

The celestial mage grumbled as she stalked toward an empty alleyway, being sure there were no lurking creepers there before she sighed, “Cancer… Virgo?”

Leo was there on his own power, so felt no need at all to go away while the pink haired maid appeared, a dress already in hand, and a tanned man with scissors appeared at her side.

“Want help with that mop, baby?” Cancer said smoothly, adjusting his glasses as he tilted his head in question.

“Punishment, Princess?” Virgo asked, her stoic voice a bit… hopeful.

Lucy found, despite herself, she was smiling as she saw them come out at her command, a small part of her terrified that after what happened they simply wouldn’t. She let out a small relieved breath before her anxiety cropped up once again, remembering why she had called them, “Right… apparently I’m going clubbing…”

Both spirits nodded at her, Virgo doing so vigorously, her bubblegum hair whipping around with the movement and Lucy snorted softly, “You have something, Virgo?” she asked.

Cancer moved to her side, making quick snips with his scissors, his hands moving deftly through her soft blonde hair as Virgo held out the fabric in her hands, “It is proper clubwear, Princess,” she answered her as Lucy reached out, careful not to move too far from Cancer’s grasp, to take the soft silky fabric into her hands.

She pulled it back toward herself, eyeing the beautiful shimmering navy blue of it but she definitely noticed the lacy pale blue underwear that was resting on top of the pile and she sighed, “Virgo… I don’t need lingerie.”

Virgo blinked at her once before disappearing.

Lucy let out a breath through parted lips before pulling the bottom full lip through her teeth, looking at Cancer before she decided to just go full into this idea of Loke’s. She wanted to feel again, and hoped… well, maybe the lion spirit was onto something and this would help.

“Could you do my makeup too?”

“Sure thing, baby,” Cancer said, a smirk tilting his lips as his scissors disappeared in a wash of sparkling golden stardust, a singular makeup brush in his hand that he touched to her face, “Close your eyes,” the spirit commanded.

Lucy let out a light sigh once again as she released her bottom lip, relaxing as Cancer started applying foundation, eye shadow, bronzer, blush, a bit of contour, eyeliner thicker than her little finger before Loke just stared at him, “Cancer, man… stop.”

The spirit eyed Loke and scoffed before removing what he’d placed and started over, grumbling about ‘stupid lions with no sense of style’, the small exchange making a giggle bubble up in Lucy’s chest and spill from her lips. It was a small sound, nothing nearly as satisfying as the twinkling bell sound of her normal laugh but it was progress, and both spirits with her knew it.

Loke grinned victoriously, “He was making you look like a drag queen,” he snickered lightly, “I mean, nothing wrong with that, but you don’t have male features to cover up,” he said ‘firmly’ and Lucy’s laugh grew just barely in volume, “Well thank you, Loke,” she managed.

Cancer rolled his eyes behind his rectangular rimmed glasses before finally pulling away again, having only applied small amounts of bronzer and blush to accentuate her features, sharpening the somewhat soft contours of her face making her look a bit more mature, a light dusting of eye shadow in gold, complimenting the deep rich chocolate of her eyes and a light gloss that made her full lips a focal point on her face.

He held up a mirror for her and Lucy just stared for another moment, “Oh…” 

She’d never been one for makeup, she was proud of her looks, happy with the way she was and for a long time accentuating her ‘assets’ had been a way to stab her father in his proverbial eye for trying to hide her away, for using her appeal and the ‘secret’ of it to further his business dealings… now? Her father was gone and she actually missed him and she’d had no need to do that in a while, now she just looked good to look good, but she’d really never put forth enough effort to make herself look mature. To prove to the world she wasn’t anything close to a child anymore but now she saw herself she planned to change that… she found she really liked being grown… she enjoyed being independent and strong and for the first time in days, hell, maybe the first time ever, she felt her outside appearance matched the strength and will that she knew she held onto deep inside.

She smiled, “Thank you,” she said warmly to Cancer who nodded once, “Anytime, baby,” he said before he disappeared in the same shower of golden dust that his scissors and Virgo had.

Loke smiled at her, “You look beautiful.”

Lucy drew a slow breath and her gaze shifted to the lion spirit, “Thank you,” she said softly, feeling her magic settling back to full as the starlight washed over them, the clear night doing wonders for Lucy’s mood, magic, and mindset, “No peeking,” she said, her eyes now narrowing on him and he snorted, holding his hands up in surrender, “I wouldn’t dream of it,” he said, turning his back to her as she eyed the clothing in her hands and then decided not to take chances, “Aries,” she called.

“I’m sorry!” The darker pink haired spirit appeared, bone colored horns twisting away from her head on either side. She bit a full lip, large dark eyes downturned as she brought her arms in front of herself, rubbing against the soft white, fluffy cloud-like wool dress she wore, hands clasped in front of her chest, “Can I help you, Mistress?”

Lucy shook her head, smiling, “You have nothing to apologize for, Aries,” she said warmly and then smiled, “Can you make a wool wall around… everything. I need to change and Loke’s a notorious peeker,” she said, shooting a look at the lion spirit, who even with his back turned ducked his head.

Aries smiled, “Yes, I’m sorry, right away, Mistress,” she said, pulling one arm from it’s defensive position in front of her to raise it out from her shoulder, the spirit’s eyes glowing faintly as pink wool formed a thick warm barrier in a circle around them both and above them, creating a small dome in the alleyway, “You should be clear, I’m sorry,” she said again, bowing.

The celestial mage relaxed, smiling as she moved to Aries, “Thank you,” she said, putting the cloth in her hands as she started stripping her clothes, mid-thigh grey shorts falling to the ground, plain underwear, a simple long sleeved shirt hitting the ground a moment later, followed by a white bra.

There was a soft gasp from the ram spirit as Lucy’s shirt fell away and the mage looked up, blinking at her, “What is it, Aries?”

The spirit bowed, blushing faintly, “I’m sorry! It’s just… that mark,” she said, looking down again as she held out the lacey blue undergarments Virgo had left her, Lucy almost hesitantly taking them, slowly stepping into the underpants and pulling them up her full hips, almost disappointed they were so comfortable because that meant she couldn’t be too upset at Virgo for leaving that as her only option.

She looked up, pulling her bra on and snapping it in the back as her eyes dimmed a bit, “You mean Aquarius’s mark,” she said softly, not really a question, there was only one significant mark on Lucy now and she knew well what it was. She lifted her hand to the deep inky black mark over her collarbones, her lips turned down into a small frown, and Aries nodded, “I do…”

Lucy looked up at her as she pulled the shimmering blue fabric from Aries’ hands, “You know what it means?”

Aries nodded a bit but then made a face, “I’m sorry,” she said, her mouth twisting into a frown and not saying anything else.

The celestial mage let out a sigh, “You can’t tell me?”

“No, I’m sorry,” Aries repeated, but she smiled a bit as Lucy pulled the last of the fabric into place, “Virgo outdid herself, Mistress,” she said, her eyes brightening some and Lucy tilted her head, “Are you sure…? There’s not much fabric…”

Aries nodded, “Don’t take my word for it… Leo will tell you, I’m sorry,” she said, dipping her head once and vanishing with the dirty clothes Lucy had discarded, the wool dome disappearing with her.

Loke, true to form, had been trying to burrow through said wool dome and promptly fell on his face, his glasses askew as he hit the pavement with a light groan.

“Really?” Lucy narrowed her eyes on him and sighed a bit, shaking her head, “You’re ridiculous.”

Loke grinned, rolling over, “I may b…” he trailed off, his mouth open.

“What?” Lucy snapped, her patience wearing a bit thin with the pervy lion spirit but Loke was up on his feet in a flash, somehow his suit still immaculate as he draped an arm over her shoulders, then pointed to her reflection in a shop window, “You look gorgeous,” he purred.

Deep brown eyes followed the end of Loke’s finger, finding the reflection he pointed to and she gasped, her eyes widening as she looked at the… woman… in her reflection. For the first time in her life actually feeling like one rather than the girl she’d been, the adolescent, the teen. Her golden blonde hair had been extended, she knew, the shining locks now draping over her shoulder reaching all the way to above her navel, soft curls set in them, the other side of her head braided elegantly toward the back and top of her head, pushing all her length to one side. Her heart shaped face seemed more angular, her features more mature, that, she’d known about but what blew her away was how it looked in combination with the deep navy fabric draped gracefully over her shoulders, one side actually making it down her mid thigh while the other cut out below her bust, a circular open section of fabric that wrapped around her right side, leaving that whole side bare to her hip where the fabric picked back up again, snug around her full hips. She’d donned modest golden heels rather than her sneakers, the golden silk ribbons at the top of the heel wrapped around her calves and tied at the back of her knee.

“See? Gorgeous,” Loke grinned at her and she just stared, “You… don’t think this is a bit much for a club?”

The lion spirit grinned at her, “Nothing beautiful is ever too much,” he said, “Besides, you shine like the stars, my Princess… regular people should get to see that too.”

Lucy blinked at him a moment and blushed faintly, “You… are a flatterer,” she rolled her eyes, shaking her head some before she drew a breath and smiled, “Okay… lead the way,” she said, taking his arm and walking toward the bustling part of the city, not stumbling on the heels she wore, well used to shoes of similar styles.

The orange haired spirit grinned at her, proud of her for being so open to something she wouldn’t ordinarily be into. He knew her, knew that underneath it all she could be wild and crazy and fun but Fiore was oppressive, in more ways than one and Lucy had grown up in the heart of that mentality and had struggled for years to free herself of it. She’d get an urge to get up and go somewhere, do something wild and she’d fight it back, beat it back with a mental stick if she had to because she was used to censoring herself. She’d have an idea, a plan, and she wouldn’t say it or assert it because the voice in her head rose up and told her she was supposed to be seen and not heard. She would dress in a way to draw attention to herself but then refuse the touch of men, because she was raised to believe that something like that had to be bought. That it was some kind of precious gift to keep hidden away. 

It had taken a full year and the woman’s own desperation to be touched for her to agree to let Loke walk her through sex for the first time, something that ordinarily the spirit would have done before a contract formed. His typical key trial involved fighting through his Pride and then joining it, which involved sex, at his core, he was a lion. Intelligent, able to take a human form, but he was a lion and primal acts were standard for his species.

So now as they walked through the town of Hargeon, headed into a situation where she may or may not meet a man, into a place she was told her whole life she shouldn’t go to, that she shouldn’t be seen in, after an event that rocked her whole world and flipped it on it’s head… yes, Loke was proud.

Lucy looked up at him as they approached the quietest nightclub, something Loke did on purpose for a few reasons… it was quiet, subtle for Lucy’s first attempt at clubbing, but it was also a strip club, and while Fiore’s versions of this were incredibly tame compared to surrounding nations, it was still a huge step for the celestial mage to take as she started to grow up and grow independent, “What are you thinking?”

“Just grateful that there is some good coming out of the shit situation we just left,” Loke said simply, smiling down at her, “I’ve got your back, Lucy. So don’t be afraid to enjoy yourself.”

Lucy blinked owlishly when they stepped into the door, her eyes locked on the woman center stage in a very sexual outfit, dancing on the a pole, “Oh…fucking hell, Loke, what are you thinking?” she hissed out at him, this time a very clearly different message behind the question.

Loke just smiled, pulling her onto the dance floor without another word, her grip on his arm growing uncomfortably tight as her face flushed a deep pink.

====================

It was dark… impossibly dark. The chained man opened his eyes to find he couldn’t tell the difference from when they were opened to when they were closed. He could smell though, the coppery bitter smell of fresh blood, metal from the chains he wore digging into his bleeding wrists, his arms lifted by them, stretched on either side as he slumped between them, his shoulders aching from the position but he couldn’t do anything to stop it, to lessen the strain because below him there wasn’t floor. Or maybe there was but nothing he could reach, not even if he pointed his feet, trying to scrape his toes across a surface, anything to feel less like he was hanging in an abyss with nothing but time and terror in his grip.

There was a dripping sound, off in the distance, below him and to the side, and when he focused on his hearing he heard more, liquid being dropped into some kind of container but he couldn’t identify it. Nothing around him smelled fresh, nothing smelled like water so what was it? He wasn’t sure. Another few moments and he heard it, or maybe he’d heard it the whole time? Breathing. And from more than one person, though some sounded slow and labored, others shallow and pained, he started to form a picture in his mind… the ground was below, somewhere. If there really was no ground, there would be no dripping. The people he heard breathing were all at the same level as he was, all of them suspended above… something. Though he couldn’t pinpoint what or where. 

He also recognized in himself… being drugged. Or something. He was disoriented, his normal propensity for struggling and fighting and growling when in a bad position? It just wasn’t there. He could barely move, and that couldn’t be contributed to the utter and complete darkness around them. 

He couldn’t speak. He tried, when he realized there were other living people here, but opening his mouth had only resulted in a soft grunt that no one returned, despite the fact that in his mind he was screaming.

He didn’t know how long he was there, in the perpetual darkness, not able to move but he did know… something was very wrong. And that was the last thought that ran through his mind before his eyes closed again, not that he could tell, and sleep overtook him.

====================


	4. 4: Blur of Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy gets into trouble... didn't you know it was coming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for tuning in to read. I'm really proud of this work, excited to show you where it's headed, so stay tuned. And please... feed my ego... gimme validation... leave a comment or a review ;P. Constructive criticism is welcome, too. I'm like Tinkerbell... I need to know you all believe in me to survive.
> 
> As always, Desna owns Pradesh and the extended Boscan Family. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Blur of Color

The lights in the club were odd, somehow both bright and dark, no one completely illuminated in the purple and green hues raining down from the ceiling. People moved, music played, and Lucy blushed. Hard. Pink stained her cheeks in what she thought at this point may just be permanent, “Loke…” she said, her tone almost frantic as she pulled away from the orange haired spirit. He didn’t release her though, pulling her to his chest and taking measured, even steps gracefully through the crowd.

“Focus on me,” Loke said, leaning down to say it in her ear so he knew she’d heard him, “Just me, and the music… we can watch the strippers later,” he smirked and Lucy growled, driving her elbow into his sternum, “Loke!”

The spirit just laughed, groaning a little but recovered quickly, his arms wrapped around her almost possessively as his eyes shifted through the crowd, watching the people dancing, his demeanor clearly uninviting. Until Lucy was comfortable, he would make sure she was unbothered… by everyone but him.

“Okay, okay,” Lucy nearly hissed the words, drawing a deep breath, catching the scent of booze and warm bodies that made her wrinkle her nose until Loke pulled her closer, “Relax.”

The summoner sighed, relaxing in his hold despite herself, “Fine! Just… tell me how!” she told him, earning another soft chuckle.

“Close your eyes,” the lion spirit said to her and Lucy begrudgingly obliged, brown eyes fluttering closed and then squeezing tight as she wrapped her deceptively strong arms around the spirit, clutching herself to him for dear life.

Warm hands moved up her spine, one sliding into her hair and pressing her forehead against his chest, “Take a breath,” Loke gave the next command, his long fingers working gently into the loose part of her blonde hair.

Lucy sighed, relaxing some more as she drew in another deep breath, this time smelling nothing but the familiar soft scent of Loke’s cologne and the scent that seemed to cling to all her spirits, one she’d come to associate with the celestial realm.

“Now dance with me, Princess,” Loke said, starting to lead them, first in a formal dance, one she’d know back and forth from her days as an heiress, his steps small enough they were doing almost no more than swaying. They moved around the dance floor, the lion spirit slowly letting them bump against other people with growing frequency.

He waited until she was comfortable, relaxed in his arms before he switched the dance, the spirit’s foot sliding between Lucy’s and starting to grind his hips gently against hers, his hand on her lower back guiding her in the movements. The woman could dance and they both knew it, it was getting her to do so in public that was the real issue and as Lucy’s lips twitched up, her eyes still closed, the lion spirit knew he’d managed it. She was relaxed, that smile tilting her full lips was one of growing confidence.

“Open your eyes, Lucy,” Loke said, once more, not a question, a command and while Lucy was very rarely one to listen when told to do something… this time she did, her eyelids lifting up off beautiful deep brown eyes as her small grin turned into a full blow smile, “This… this is fun,” she admitted.

Loke cheered internally, his whole immortal soul lighting up at the smile from her… the first real one since Fairy Tail had disbanded, “It is. I told you.”

Lucy rolled her eyes and then snorted, turning in his hold to dance against him, pressing her back into his chest as she grew bolder. It was fun. The kind of fun she hadn’t had in ages. The kind of fun she and the other kids would sneak out at ungodly hours after stuffy gentry parties to have when their overly protective or manipulative parents weren’t looking. She’d not had it, not really, not even at Fairy Tail. She’d gone from being a commodity to her father to being an adult, with bills and responsibilities, with powerful keys at her disposal she had to be strong enough to protect and a team so reckless she didn’t have time between jobs gone wrong to properly train. This? This was what she needed and she was so fucking tired of hiding, of denying herself. So… she decided not to. Then and there decided she wasn’t going to be the stuffy, chaste, scared little girl… she was going to be an adult, to work for what she wanted, and she was going to have a damn good time doing it.

She grinned at Loke as she turned around again, bright eyes dancing as she reached up to tug on his tie, “Go. I’ll be fine…” she said, pulling him close so he’d hear her, “I’ll be here,” her eyes shifted to the women dancing on the raised platform dancing around secure metal poles, and despite the pink rising in her cheeks she didn’t avert her gaze or frown. She smiled, “I’m going to dance.”

Loke felt pride filling him, felt the response in a few of Lucy’s other contracted spirits as well… he was the leader of the Zodiac. He felt them just as well as he did Lucy. He grinned back, fang peeking out over his thin lower lip as his eyes warmed and he turned, dancing away from her, but close enough he could watch… he wasn’t stupid. He’d spent millenia being a spirit for celestial summoners and the dangers facing them hadn’t changed much in that time, so he wouldn’t leave her unattended when she was so vulnerable.

The celestial mage moved, her shoulders relaxing as she stepped expertly on the heels, her hips moving to the music as it raged in her ears and she slid a hand up a man’s shoulder, brushing red hair from his tanktop. The man turned, green eyes trailing up her body for a moment and Lucy grinned at him, letting herself enjoy the attention instead of rebuffing it for once… and it felt good.

She smiled at him, her hands moving up his shoulders as she danced against him, closing her eyes a brief moment as his hands trailed up her touch-starved skin and rested against her hips as he joined in the dance, his body pressed to hers, “You’re gorgeous…” he whispered in her ear.

Lucy smiled, “Thank you,” she blushed, she couldn’t help it but she pushed past it, “You’re not so bad yourself.”

The man grinned, pressing a kiss to her jaw and she shook her head, pushing off him a bit and moving to find more people to dance with, “Ah ah… not ready to stop having fun yet,” she said and the man nodded, blinking a bit but he grinned, “Find you later?”

“Absolutely,” the celestial mage said, moving through the crowd now, pushing closer to the stage as she danced with a new person with each step she got closer.

She stiffened as she got groped a few different times before she forced herself to relax, honestly, it was all in good fun, no one went too far and she knew that. Just… instincts. And by the time she got up to the front of the stage she’d gotten over it, relaxing into the feel of everything.

Back at the bar Loke stood, watching as he relaxed against the bartop. The purple and green lights of the dance floor faded here to soft white so the bartenders could easily see and it provided a steady, slightly quieter experience than the thick of the club. He smirked as a mahogany haired woman moved to the bar and for once, came to him instead of him chasing her, “Hey handsome…” she nearly purred, a hand on his chest as she leaned up to nip at his jaw, “You busy?”

Loke smirked at her, a hand moving up to adjust his glasses as he leaned down, his lips nearly brushing hers, “Just so happens… I am,” he said, pulling back, his eyes shifting again to the dancing crowd, sighting the flash of purple and gold he knew was Lucy before relaxing again.

The woman pouted at him, “Really… are you sure?”

Loke cupped her cheek and smiled, “I’m sure. You’re gorgeous and there are a good fifty men here I’m sure would love to accommodate you, but I’m the designated sober friend tonight,” he said, lifting his glass full of club soda to his lips and setting it down again, his hand sliding to rest overtop of it just as it had been all night, “Raincheck?”

He slid his number into the front pocket of her button down shirt, the soft blue fabric tied above her navel, short black shorts on and small heels on her feet, nothing too fancy but she pulled it off well, “My com number.”

The woman sighed a bit, her full painted red lip poking out but she nodded, a small smile pulling her lip up again, “Alright… I can do that,” she said, brightening some before she pulled him down with a grip to his hair to press a kiss to his lips, “That’s just a preview,” she winked.

Loke smiled, watching her walk away, a light purr in his chest as he once again slid his gaze to the dance floor, catching Lucy dancing with another blonde woman, a few of the men standing back to watch. He snorted, “Loosened up pretty quick there…” he muttered, taking another drink.

Blonde hair swayed as Lucy moved on the dance floor, her hips swinging to the music as she did a two step, moving away from the other blonde and up against a tall dark haired man, his bright blue eyes catching her attention as she turned on her heel expertly and blinked up at him. She grinned, her hands moving to hold onto his shoulders as she blushed a bit, fighting it back after a moment and rolling her body, her hips moving against his as the music shifted, something slower coming on but not by much. The beat of the bass matched the thrum of her heart and she felt it through her chest as she drew a breath, a wide bright grin lifting her full lips, “Dance with me?”

“Seems we already are, beautiful,” the man said, his eyes searching hers for a moment, “Why would I deny such a pretty mage rubbing up on me?” he smirked, turning her in his arms so she danced with her back to his chest. 

Lucy sucked in a deep breath, relaxing into the hold, her whole being filled with exhilaration, happiness and freedom like she hadn’t known in… well, ever, “I don’t know, seems like a waste of a good opportunity, don’t you think?” she quipped, leaning against him.

The man’s tanned hands moved around, holding her hips as they shifted in time with the music blasting through the building, “I do,” he said, his voice in her ear, breath ghosting across her cheek and she felt another blush rising.

Loke watched, his eyes slightly narrowed, something about the man felt wrong… he wasn’t sure what it was but he’d all but decided to step in to interrupt them before he heard it. A struggle at the other side of the club, a woman with a familiar light voice letting out a strangled sound as she leaned up against a sandy haired man dressed in black and light blue.

The lion spirit hissed, his eyes shifting to Lucy for a moment but she seemed fine, his own vibe wasn’t enough to ignore the actual assault happening at the other side of the club so he took off, long steps taking him toward the edge of the crowd where the same woman he’d just given his number was stumbling away from her assailant.

He didn’t notice, his own fault really but he didn’t notice the lack of blood, the lack of real smells of fear coming from the woman, was too caught up in the moment to see that the real terror was on the man with her that was just standing there with his hands raised claiming he’d not touched her. Not until it was too late he was intercepted, large arms coming quickly up behind him and closing around his neck, wrestling him out the side door. One, two… no… three or four sets of hands and the woman followed as he was shoved roughly out, the spirit reaching out, his feeling of distress pulsing through the light bond with Lucy but that was all he could do before he was hit hard. Black spots filled his vision and he started to disassemble, stardust falling around him and the woman hissed, “Celestial spirit!” she cried, seeing the sudden change.

“Fuck… that’s perfect,” a deep voice said behind him before a dagger was thrust through his spine and he disappeared completely, hearing only the words, “Get the bitch…” before he was cut off.

The rest of the club didn’t seem to react, apart from that one sandy haired mage that was staring before his eyes went blank and he relaxed, joining in the music once more after scarcely a moment.

Lucy danced with the same man, not thirty feet away just past the stage and she didn’t notice when the thin needle pierced her soft flesh. The feel of the club, the thrumming of the music, the lights drawing her attention every few minutes to a new point of interest, it was just too much stimulation for her to notice such a minor thing. For the next several minutes, she didn’t notice a change either, maybe a bit of sluggishness in her movements… she was tired. That was it. She’d been dancing a while.

Shouldn’t her stamina hold out longer than that? She had experience chasing Natsu around the entire country after all, and didn't get tired then… but no. It made sense. She’d been emotionally exhausted for days. Of course physical activity like she’d been doing would make her sleepy… that fuzziness in the corner of her vision was just tiredness. She felt that when she stayed up too late writing… it was normal. In her head the justifications came as fast as the observations did.

She didn’t notice the gradual fall into complacency, the out of control feeling. Not that moment when Loke was sent back and the flash of panic hit her right in the chest, the sudden loss of that warm presence of her magic nearby. The ensuing shouting in her head that told her he’d been stabbed, that she was in danger had her straightening, fighting the lethargy back with a metaphorical stick as she pulled away from the man who held her in his arms, “I have to go.”

The dark haired man frowned, pulling her closer, “Do you need help getting there?” It sounded genuine but Lucy was a celestial summoner, a frequent victim of kidnapping and fuck this guy for keeping a grip on her when she was pulling away, “Fuck… off,” she managed, pulling back and slamming her elbow into his ribcage.

The man gasped, hunching but his charming smile turned predatory as he ‘walked’ her back toward the hallway leading to the restrooms. The dim lighting had her out of sight and whatever fucking drug they’d managed to get in her system had her following, not by her own choice, her legs just weren’t working and the man was dragging her. Strong enough the movement wasn’t noticed by the other club-goers and Lucy knew it. Even in her dazed state she knew she was fucked.

“Should have… fucking known,” the woman managed to get out sluggishly, “Screw Hargeon…” 

The man laughed, he couldn’t help himself and he pushed her up against the wall in the hall, uncaring of the dirt it rubbed off on her new dress as he ran a hand through her silky blonde hair as if she were a pet, “It would rather fuck you, it seems,” he said darkly, leaning in to nibble at her neck.

Lucy’s eyes narrowed and she slowly brought a hand up, tangling it in his hair, mustering all the strength she could manage before she pulled his head back with the grip and then headbutted him, groaning when it made everything worse but her lips pulled back, a satisfied smug look on her face as she heard him curse and pull her to him again.

“Smug bitch…” the man pulled her down the hallway, past both bathroom doors to a closed door painted black and honestly barely visible in the low light. Or maybe that was just Lucy’s increasing difficulty processing the images around her.

They pushed into the room and the celestial mage tried hard to see what was around her, looking left, right, up and down but she saw nothing, just… shapes. Fuzzy ones at that and any details were lost on her apart from hazy gaps filled by logical jumps in her brain and imagination. She saw a dark room… the door closed and locked. That though, she’d heard as well as caught a glimpse of… she thought anyway. There was maybe… a bed… a few other girls nearby, though Lucy couldn’t tell why they weren’t moving or if they were girls at all, just peach shaped fuzzy blurs laid out on the bed-shaped ball of fuzz she’d already identified. She leaned against the dark haired man, not intentionally, she just couldn’t stand on her own anymore, her eyes even starting to fall closed as she fought against gravity to keep them up, “No… who… are you?” 

The man smirked, “That, Princess, doesn’t matter… you’re ours now…”

“Fuck you,” Lucy growled, feeling the pressure of her arm banded around her chest she reached up, gripping his hand and pushing it with all the strength she could gather before she bit down hard. She felt the skin tear, felt the bone beneath it crack with the force but she didn’t stop. She felt a drip against her shoulder she thought must have been from his bleeding nose dripping onto her beautiful purple silk dress and paid it no mind… instead gathering everything she could and raising a spiked heel up behind her, thankful she was tall enough to manage hitting him in the groin with it. 

There was what sounded like a scream in her ear but she didn’t register it, just registered the pain of the ringing in it a second later and the moment her world shifted. She was shoved forward, falling with no support and the drugs kicking in harder, her world spinning so much she couldn’t get hands in front of her to stop the fall. Something landed… her arm… no, wrist maybe? She wasn’t sure but she felt a crack, heard it loud and clear but the pain didn’t come… or it didn’t register. One of those. She felt scratchy carpet on her face, the soft skin of her cheek grating against it and everything spun so she couldn’t think straight. 

Her stomach heaved, she closed her eyes to stop the spinning but it didn’t actually help and she vomited on the floor, spitting out bile and then coughing, trying to clear her airway.

“Get the… stu...stupid bitch!” the man hissed, his voice significantly higher pitched than it had been only a few moments before. Sadly, Lucy couldn’t even take joy in the fact, she was simply too disoriented.

She felt hands on her, pulling her arms harshly back, she cried out when the pain of whatever had cracked finally reached her brain as she was lifted off the ground by the hands digging into her arms, “Off!” she managed past a cough but it wasn’t met with the response she wanted. Something clasped her arms together, cool metal on her wrists and her heart hammered in her chest.

“Virgo!” Lucy called and internally her magic flared, moving toward her hand where she would direct the gate to open but it didn’t get past her body, there was no outlet… no key… where were her keys?! Where was her magic, even? She couldn’t do anything.

She felt… hands on her, and this time not on her arms, not wrenching her broken drugged self in different directions, these were touching. Exploring. Sounds in her working ear making her want to gag all over again but at least she still felt fabric betw… no. NO. That was a tear… now she felt skin against her own and she struggled blindly, kicking trying to scrape at their eyes but her hands were bound behind her, she couldn’t move… even if that weren’t the case, the drugs in her system had her vision fading.

All at once, though, the hands stopped, something she couldn’t see pushing them back before cool, silky feeling… fabric, almost, trailed up her body, wrapping around her before once more she felt herself in the arms of a man, though for some reason these didn’t feel… aggressive. They felt comforting. Maybe it was just that they weren’t wandering… much.

A melodic voice spoke in her ear, deep, playful tone to it and that’s what she heard, nothing else in that moment but a soft voice at her ear and the faint smell of cherries, “I’m pretty sure the lady has other places to be tonight than in the bed of a few lousy cronies with tiny ineffective manhoods… isn’t that right?”

Lucy didn’t respond, she couldn’t, those were the last words she heard before the world went black.


End file.
